1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to gas separation devices and in particular to a filter arrangement adapted to be connected to an apertured header plate member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes a variety of filter arrangements adapted to be releasably secured to an apertured plate member. Typically, each arrangement includes a tubular filter having one end connected to an apertured support plate, a basket or cage disposed within the filter to prevent inadvertent collapse or failure of the filter, and a venturi proximate the end of the filter adapted to receive and direct pulsed gases into the filter during filter cleaning operations. These arrangements have usually required the use of tools to install and remove and have generally been relatively cumbersome and difficult for a workman to handle during repair or replacement of the filters.